


Meet the Family

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Draco decides to give Harry a thank you present.





	

Harry let Draco lead him down the corridor. “Can you tell me where we are going now?”

“That would be contrary to the definition of a surprise Potter, and besides you’ll enjoy this more if you don’t know what you’re walking into.” Draco turned back to Harry and smirked at him.

It shocked Harry to realise that just two years ago, he hated that smirk, he used to think that it symbolised how Draco thought of himself as superior to everyone else. But after the Battle of Hogwarts, they kept running into each other, and hatred turned to friendship and Harry thought the smirk became much more attractive on him.

Draco brought them to a stop outside of a set of oak double doors. “Harry James Potter, two weeks ago, you agreed to marry me, here in my ancestral home. I couldn’t think of a way to show my gratitude for agreeing to put up with me for life, even though we both know that it is obviously for your benefit: Merlin knows where your sense of style is…”

“So, this is you saying, thank you?” Harry felt his heart start to race at thought of meeting Draco’s parents again, especially under these circumstances.

“Yes, Potter. This is my thank you, one I think you’ll enjoy to no end.”

Without saying anything in answer to the puzzled look on Harry’s face, Draco pushed the doors open and pulled Harry towards the dining table. There were indeed two parents sat waiting for dinner to be served, but instead of Draco’s blonde parents, sat the two redheaded Weasley parents.

Draco spun Harry so that he had to look slightly up towards his eyes. “As I couldn’t ask your parents for their blessing, I had to go to the next best thing. I’ve told them that they can ask any question they want. I hope you enjoy how red my cheeks will be by the main course.”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears that wouldn’t fall, a smile spreading across his face. “You git, Malfoy. But you know I always enjoy your face red.” They burst out laughing as Molly looked over at them in confusion.


End file.
